A Haunting in Akatsuki Residence
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Following after the night Kakuzu had the scare of a lifetime, everyone minus Hidan and Sasori try to figure what Lexy did that was so horrendous that the trio wouldn't tell them. With the help of Madara being added in, will they find out or will the tomboyish brunette decide to give them her own personal demonstration. Blood, Gore, language, Scary lol
1. Stare to Scare

**Once again, this is Princess Shadowfiend's work but set in LOA's setting ;)**

**Here's the entire summary:**

**Following after the night Kakuzu had the scare of a lifetime, everyone minus Hidan and Sasori try to figure what Lexy did that was so horrendous that the trio wouldn't tell them.****With the help of Madara being added in, will they find out or will the tomboyish brunette decide to give them her own personal demonstration. **

**And what is with voices being heard in the hallways at night that sounds like Lexy is talking with a demon?**

* * *

Breakfast was quiet minus the occasional clink clink of the silverware tapping against the dishes. All eyes flicked between the miser and brunette while trying to eat casually. Olivia spoke up, being the most unnerved by the eerie silence.

"I really like your cooking Kisame." Said man gave a wide grin and nodded in thanks. Silence once more, and Hidan was fed up with it. "Fucking Jashin will you two quit fucking staring each other down like its some fucking death match?"

"Speaking of which," Itachi interjected. "What did Lexy do to make you go into such a state of hysteria. I know for a fact that Hidan and Sasori know, but none of us do."

Kakuzu gave a dramatic shiver that they all caught, and Lexy smirked. "Y-you don't want to know." Looking around they saw the same paled expressions on Hidan's and Sasori's faces. Kisame gave a low whistle while giving the smirking teen a glance.

"In fact," Hidan started. "It scared him so bad that he ended up losing one of his hearts from having a fucking heart attack." That got him a good punch in the face by his scared lover. "I told you not to tell them that Hidan." Kakuzu warned.

"Then why were you laughing when we arrived Hidan?" The albino gave them a grim look. "Being scared that much can make you do things that make no fucking sense."

Lexy began giggling out of the blue, the girlish chuckles deepening to a deep pitch, then turning louder into evil laughter that had them all clinging to each other. "What the fuck woman?" Hidan shouted, staring at her with wide eyes.

Her voice returned to normal and she fell out of her seat, rolling on the floor laughing so hard she was crying. "You should've -y-you should've seen your faces!" Itachi scowled. "That wasn't very funny Lexy."

She scoffed. "Oh please, it was hilarious. Tobi can you get seconds please?" The masked boy was out of his seat in a millisecond. "Of course Loo Loo!"

"Thanks Tobi!" she said, giving him a hug as a reward, but when she went to release him Tobi pulled his mask up and gave her a deep kiss before letting go with a grin. "Loo Loo looks cute when blushing!" he giggled, running off to fill her plate with more pancakes.

"B-blushing?" The teen touched her own cheeks to feel the heated and found that she was, indeed, blushing. Kisame chuckled. "I'll have to agree with the kid."

He got no reply. Instead it went silent again. Looking around Lexy and Kakuzu were glaring at each other furiously, static bolting between their eyes.

"Oh boy."


	2. Attacked

He didn't care how much the teen scared him, he was definitely getting payback for what she did. Making him cry of all things, and screaming like a girl! "That little bitch."

Knocking on the artists' door Sasori answered it, poking his head out with a bored expression. "Yes Kakuzu?" "I need help pulling a prank on her." Widening his eyes Sasori gave a small smirk before letting him in.

"What kind of prank are we thinking of?" "Something basic and simple, but warped a bit to make it more humiliating." The puppeteer looked down for a moment, cupping his chin with furrowed brows. "Hmm... Try the bucket over the door, but with horse dung."

The miser grinned. "Thanks."

* * *

. . . . .

(1:30 p.m. After Lexy's catnap.)

Kakuzu had placed the bucket over the doorframe to the kitchen after painting it white to blend in with the walls and set up a tripwire that would send it falling on her head.

'No to just wait.' he thought, hiding behind a closet door that was a little down the hall so he could jump out and witness her dismay. Hearing light footsteps, he stilled his breath as they neared the kitchen.

'Any second now...' Nothing... No screams, no metal clang of the bucket falling, no wire snapping. Nothing. The footsteps went right on into their destination. 'What the Hell?

There's no way that this could have failed! She always drags her feet while walking, and there's no way she could've seen the wire unless she was Jounin! So how?'

Barging out of closet and running to the doorframe he saw the brunette humming a tune from Avenged Sevenfold and lazily fixing up a bowl of leftover Mac n Cheese. "Shh be quiet you might piss somebody off. Like me you mothafucker a you've been at it for too long!"

"Lexy?" "Hmm?" She turned to him with a raised brow, and he wearily stepped inside the kitchen. SNAP! Plat! Lexy burst out laughing when the bucket tipped over and covered his head with horse manure, a growl escaping his snarled lips.

"What's with all the...noise... What the Hell Kakuzu? Man you smell!" said Kisame as he walked into the room from another doorway. The miser said nothing and walked off, headed for a shower and planning to visit Sasori for an explanation.

* * *

. . . . . .

"Of course you can borrow it. Why?" Sasori inquired, tilting his head with a quirked brow. "I just need to see how she managed to not trigger the trap." The red head nodded with a grunt of understanding and stood to the side to let the behemoth inside.

"Which tape did you need?" "The one from the camera in the third hall leading to the kitchen, from one thirty to one thirty five." Several clicks from the keyboard and the video popped up. "Here we go." Kakuzu leaned in to see better.

Lexy was walking to the kitchen, as he had predicted, dragging her feet slightly, not quite picking them up with each step. Suddenly the whole screen froze as the air around them seemed to fall to sub zero temperatures.

Static shook the image of the teen walking through the doorway till she was inside the kitchen, but she stopped right there and turned her face to stare at them.

Her irises turned pitch black with her pupils and sclera turning blood red, and she grinned with teeth as sharp as Kisame's, which seemed to be stained with fresh blood, and the whole area around her turned to an eerie shade of gray.

Then, as quickly as it had happened, everything went back to normal and she was fixing up her late lunch as Kakuzu walked in to only fall for his own trap.

As funny as that scene was, both men sat stock still, staring at the screen with wide eyes and mouths agape. "Did...did you see that?" Sasori asked slowly, breath erratic. "Y-yeah... Trick she might have set up?" Kakuzu asked in return.

"Probably." They both uttered simultaneously, not knowing at all.

* * *

. . . . . .

Knock Knock. "Lexy?" "AHHHH!" Deidara was answered with the wailing screeches of Tobi, and immediately the pyromaniac kicked the door down with his bombs ready. Tobi was leaning against the wall, sitting with his head slumped forward, and a deep gash oozing with blood from his torso, like it was sliced open by a cleaver.

The blonde became frantic and lightly smacked the boy's paler than normal face. "Tobi. Tobi, answer me, un! Who did this to you?" 'What the Hell just happened? No one else is in here but him! Where's Lexy?' he thought, trying to rouse his friend.

Finally, the raven haired boy lifted his head and stared weakly into the blonde's eyes. "T-Tobi was... Attacked by L-Loo Loo..." "What is going on here? Holy shit! Tobi!" The best of all people to arrive, Kisame.

"He said that Lexy attacked him, but I don't see her anywhere, un." "Save the words for later we have to help Tobi." Kisame uttered, picking up the maskless boy bridal style and carrying him down the hall to the Immortals' room.

Kakuzu was up and yelling at Kisame to shut the damn door and place him on the bed. "What happened to him?" he asked, summoning stitches to close up the lethal wound.

The blue brute shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently from what Deidara told me, he said that Tobi told him that Lexy attacked him, but just a few moments ago she went to my bathroom to use my shower."

"But that's impossible, un!" Deidara interjected, face screwed up in confusion. "How could she 'attack' him while in the shower?"

The door was kicked down, and Zetsu came rushing in. "Tobi!" "Oh fuck." Kisame muttered. Of all people to burst in.

Kakuzu stood up after finishing cleaning and patching up the wound to the best of his ability and left. "It would be best to not tell him till I get answers from Sasori."

"Not tell me? (Tell me what?)" "Tobi was attacked." "BY WHO?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "That's what I am about to find out."


	3. Bloody Mary

"WHAT?! Tobi was attacked?!"

Kakuzu winced slightly at Sasori's loud yelling, but nodded nonetheless. "It seems that way to Tobi. He believes that it was Lexy, but she-" "Is in the shower I know." Sasori finished for him with a glare.

"Care to show me?" "Yeah, but first you might want to see this." Sasori pulled up a link where Lexy, Olivia, Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan were standing in front of Kisame's giant sink mirror. "What the Hell?" Kakuzu muttered.

They all span three times, murmuring something each times they faced the mirror again. The miser's Christmas colored eyes widened in realization.

"They're summoning Bloody Mary?!" Sasori nodded, and fast forwarded the video.

Now they were sitting at the kitchen table, lights turned off with candles lit around an Ouija Board.

"Those fucking idiots." Kakuzu growled, damning them for their stupidity.

"Are you a gay ass fucker?" Hidan's voice sounded from beside Olivia who was holding the triangle with Lexy. "Hidan!"

Olivia snapped at him, but giggled none the less. "Ok let's start with the basics." said Lexy, grinning from ear to ear.

"What is your name?" A few minutes passed, and the triangle moved. M-A-R-Y. "HALY SHIT!" "Shut up Hidan!"

The albino glared at the brunette. "Can you do something to prove that you are real?" "AGH!"

* * *

Blood splattered all over the table from the deep incision in Hidan's bare chest, spraying specks on everyone's face and arms.

"Oh my god!" Olivia screamed, starting to run away, but something... GRABBED her ankle and tossed her in the air like a rag doll, only to be safely caught by a heavily bleeding and pissed as shit Hidan.

Lexy was the only one not freaking out, instead she was glaring at everything with pitch black beady eyes. "Oh god, she got possessed?"

Kakuzu asked, almost pushing the puppeteer out of his chair from leaning in so much.

Grunting Sasori shoved the man off of him. "That happened two nights ago when your idiot lover brought home the stupid thing. I've asked them all about it but they don't seem to remember it at all. Instead they just blank out like as if they were in a trance. Hypnotized even."

Sasori pulled up another video, this time two at the same time. One of Tobi's and Olivia's room, and one of Kisame's bathroom. Indeed, Lexy was in the bathroom.

They could tell it was her by the customary cargo pants and black tee shirt, but another that looked like her was sitting with Tobi on the bed, but she was wearing a white gown.

Lexy undressed and stepped into the shower, her twin suddenly stood up and guided Tobi to follow till he was switched around, his back facing the wall.

Suddenly both Lexy and Tobi screamed, and Tobi's stomach squirted out blood, while Lexy only passed out for a few seconds, then stood up like nothing happened.

A figure... A tall scrawny woman with the same white gown but much, much taller and sickly pale skin with long unkempt midnight black hair appeared behind Lexy before vanishing.

"Holy shit." they both uttered, backing away from the screen a bit.

"Sasori." "Don't even say it." "I think the place is haunted by bloody Mary." "You said it twice." "I don't care."

"I think we should call Madara in to help us with this, but we can't tell the others."

Kakuzu blanched, "What? Why?!"

"Because he helped us with the vampire problem remember? Not to mention he has more experience than us involving these cases. He's older too."

The miser stood still for a moment, opening his mouth but then closing it as if having second thoughts.

"...Fine, but I still don't trust the bastard. He fixes this problem then leaves."


	4. Phobia of the Jokers

Lexy had summoned everyone to living room for a supposed special announcement.

"What the fuck is it?" Hidan inquired, plopping down on the couch with Olivia in his arms. Kakuzu and Sasori took their seats on either side, secretly sending a silent message with weary glances. 'They could get attacked at any moment.'

"As I'm sure you all know, everyone has been wondering what I did to scare the living shit out of Kakuzu." Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame walked in at that moment just in time to hear.

"Well, yeah." said Kisame, sitting on the floor with his lover on his lap. Itachi looked around. "Where is Tobi?"

"Tobi is in bed with Zetsu at the moment." answered Kakuzu. Not everyone was informed of the incident. They didn't need to know yet.

Hidan barked a laugh. "So that's why I heard the guy **ing scream from my room." Olivia elbowed him in the rib. "Hey, easy damn it!"

"As I was sayin-" CLICK! The lights suddenly went off, as did Lexy's voice. Suddenly a pale, green face with a sharp frostbitten blue nose, giant grin with sharp teeth that put Kisame to shame and pitch black lips and blood stained, and large black eyes with a single glowing red almond was staring at them.

Olivia, Hidan, Sasori, and Kakuzu screamed, jumping behind the couch with ungraceful crashes.

The lights came back on and Lexy was standing in the same spot, laughing and holding up an evil clown mask.

"You guys are scared of clowns, un?" asked Deidara, looking impressed by the craftsmanship. "CLOWNS ARE EVIL!" they all shouted, tears streaming down their faces. "Gotta admit, it does look pretty creepy." Kisame remarked, whistling.

"One of my greatest accomplishments ever. Turning something that I absolutely hate into something I love." commented the brunette with a grin. "You're scared of clowns too?" asked Itachi with a raised brow.

Lexy shook her head. "I used to be, but this baby changed everything." and she kissed the mask on its very realistic teeth, grinning to show the fake blood smeared on her lips and teeth.


	5. Sparring

Everyone was lounging about in their respective rooms, except Lexy of course, who REALLY needed to move. Not like a different home, but she needed to fight someone.

"But who?" was the question. Everyone in the Akatsuki were top notch fighters but with very different styles.

Kisame and Hidan were DEFINITELY out of the question, due to them using deadly weapons and they were way too tall. Kakuzu was too tall as well, but he just didn't seem like the fist and foot type, not to mention she was at the top of his hit list for scaring the ever loving sh*t out of him.

"Served him right though." she muttered.

She couldn't stand seeing herself trying to beat up Tobi. Zetsu would probably try to eat her. "As hot as that sounds." she snickered. Olivia didn't fight. Sasori fought with puppets. Though he could get the puppets to fight with martial arts, it was highly likely that he would pull off a stunt and poison her.

So that left two choices. Itachi and Deidara. "Two on one sounds fun." she decided, running off from her place in the corridors where she was pacing back and forth.

They were both in the kitchen eating a plate of Dango that she had cooked nicely for them last night. "Hey guys." she greeted, grinning. They both gave her weary glances. She seemed a bit off.

Her smile was different. Instead of being wide and showing both sets of teeth (which meant she was up to no good) she was giving an actual smile that gleamed with her upper teeth. It looked great on her albeit slightly crazy. But nice nonetheless.

"What do you need, un?" Lexy shrugged. "I just need two sparring partners. I haven't had any action for a while and my body is getting pumped up. I can't sit still due to inactivity."

Both the blonde and raven looked to each other and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

. . . . . .

Lexy's idea for a sparring area was... interesting needless to say. For starters they were going to be fighting... on the rooftops. Good thing they were flat surfaced.

"You sure this is safe for you, un?" Lexy gave Deidara a confused look. "Who ever said sparring was safe in the first place?" "She does have a point." said Itachi. He and Deidara were wearing their custom fighting garb.

Getting into their defensive stances Lexy was already after them, leaping and spinning with a multitude of kicks and punches, leaving the duo to back away or dodge, not daring to dry blocking the fatal attacks. But it only lasted for a moment.

Within seconds the two men had figured out a peculiar pattern and started to catch her limbs, but she was going too fast and was too strong for them to keep a tight grip.

Knowing that it was futile Deidara and Itachi giant leaped back to leave a hyped a brunette to know that they needed a minute. With a grin she waved at them. She was really enjoying herself.

"How the hell are we gonna stop her, un? She's too quick and strong." Deidara spoke to the raven, who was analyzing her jumpy feet. Freezing he stared at the shifting feet, which were copying the movements of Volcano on Dance Dance Revolution, then they switched off to Seduction, then Moon.

Smirking, he nudged the blonde and pointed at her feet. Deidara watched with his mouth agape. "She plays DDR, un?" "On hard level." Itachi added. "On double mats." "How the hell can she do that, un?!" "Shh keep it down." the bomber blushed and looked to the side. "Sorry, un."

"Just watch her feet. Also," Itachi smirked. "Instead of grabbing her legs and hands, pull her. Make things interesting." Catching on quickly Deidara grinned and nodded, following him back to the teen.

"We're ready, un." He flinched at the loud popping of her knuckles. "Sweet! I was just warming up babe!"

* * *

She stood in a natural stance lazily as they circled her, but kept a sharp eye out. Right as soon as her feet began to shuffle they leapt at her. Apparently she wasn't lying when she said she was just warming up, because now she was twice as fast, and affectively leaving sore bruises.

Deidara grunted at the almost bone breaking kick he got to the rib, but shook it off in time grab and pull her leg, whereas Itachi did an outer forearm block to grab and pull her wrist, forcing off balance.

It didn't last long, for when she landed on her butt she kicked her free leg out to trip the blonde and released her captured leg, and spun around to sweep her feet under Itachi, knocking him over as well.

'Well that plan didn't work.' Itachi inwardly growled to himself as he stood up. Usually his plans NEVER failed, so this crushed his ego quite a lot.

He activated his Sharingan, disappointed that he had to go to such levels just to pin her down for more than a few seconds. 'left left left right right right, up up, down right... What the hell?' Narrowing his eyes he began to copy her movements swiftly.

Lexy paid no heed to the fact that he may have figured out her weakness, but quickly found herself turning defensive as he predicted her movements. Deidara was soon to follow, and she mentally cursed herself.

'Wait a second.' she thought, and quickly pointed out two fingers as if to strike. "SOCKO!" she cried, and literally socked Deidara on a pressure point to knock him out for a moment.

Before she could laugh at the fact she just copied her favorite wrestler she was pinned to the ground by an obviously pissed off Uchiha.

* * *

Deidara sat up with a groan, rubbing his sore neck. "What the fuck was that, un?" he whined. Getting no reply he looked up to the duo that was having a deadly staring contest. 'Not a bright idea when he has his Sharingan activated.' he thought.

Suddenly Itachi attacked her with hard, lip bruising kisses, instantly drawing out blissful moans from the teen as she fought back harder. "Oh my god, un." Deidara muttered, subconsciously rubbing a certain quickly hardening area.

Itachi pulled the girl up, barely preventing her from dominating him and sat her in his lap to straddle him. Breaking the kiss for a second he looked to Deidara, motioning him to come over.

With a lopsided grin the blonde pushed himself up and stepped over to the couple that had started fighting for dominance again.

He made himself comfortable on his knees and slipped his hand under her shirt and up her stomach while licking and biting her neck as payback for the sore purple mark she left on his. That stunt she pulled off was funny but it hurt like hell.

Itachi ground his hips into her while grabbing her bottom, and found his hand grasping a thick cylinder shaped object. Furrowing his brows he pulled away and pulled out the item from her back pocket. It was the strap on D*ldo from the fifteen minutes of naughtiness game they played.

"What the hell are you doing carrying that thing around, un?" Deidara squeaked out, eye twitching at the rather extremely thick toy.

Lexy flicked her eyes back and forth suspiciously. "N-nothing. Sasori let me keep it." Getting an idea Itachi yanked down her pants and forced the toy on her, ignoring her yelp of protest. "What the hell?!"

"Just shut up and go along with it." he growled out, standing up to strip with Deidara. Both were already extremely hard and leaking a bit at the kinky sight of her half naked with the strap on hiding her womanhood.

"You being Seme or Uke Deidara?" the blonde pondered for a moment. "I'm almost always being the Uke, so I think I'll go with being Seme for a change, un."

* * *

With a nod Itachi got on all fours in from of Lexy, who's eyebrow was twitching. She knew exactly what they had planned, and they were going to be doing it outside. "Oh boy." she uttered, shaking her head before reaching around to make Itachi coat her fingers.

She gasped with a mewl when a hot and moist tongue poked inside her anis, and peeked over her shoulder to see Deidara giving her an innocent look with a tilted head while his hand licked away at her bottom. "Damn you for those kinky hands blondie."

He merely smirked as she turned back around to poke her fingers inside Itachi's well displayed ass, and immediately the raven whimpered at her hard thrusting. "Oh suck it up and be a good bitch Itachi." she said, moaning when Deidara did the same to her.

Before long Lexy adjusted the tip of the toy at the raven's entrance, with Deidara placing his own at hers. With quick thrusts all three screamed it pleasure, though the teen sounded more like a meow.

Lexy reached around clumsily to pump Itachi's member in hard and fast strokes in time with her thrusts and Deidara's. The blonde pushed a hand under her shirt and bra to tease her nipples, grinning wildly at the mewl she gave in response.

Itachi was seeing stars dance before him as the brunette abused his cock, but he wasn't one to complain since she kept hitting him in the right spot to make him scream out in bliss.

Right as soon as they began to release, a tall, white figure with long unkempt midnight hair floated before them, it's glowing red orbs glowing through the messy locks covering its face.

Their screams of pleasure turned to screams of horror as they wasted no time to separate and grab their clothes and run back inside through the entrance of the roof, not caring that they were stark naked and that Lexy was running with only a shirt on and a wobbling strap on dildo.


	6. Nothing is Safe Anymore

After calming down the trio long enough to make them put back on their clothes, Kakuzu stood in front of them with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently with a stern glare as he eyed them sitting guiltily on the couch.

"Mind telling me why you three were screwing around on the roof of all places, then coming inside running and screaming while naked as the day you were born?" he growled out gruffly.

They flinched, twiddling their thumbs and casting their eyes to the side. Except Lexy, who just kept eyeing the toy Kakuzu had taken from her after she took it off, which was held firmly in one hand.

"Actually I was still wearing a shirt and bra so I wasn't naked as the day I was born." she said flatly. The miser growled lowly in warning, but being stubborn ass she was she continued to stare at him with hooded bored eyes.

"Can I have my dick back please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you will do something to annoy me with it."

"But I already am annoying you."

"Will you just answer my question?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Lexy." he growled again.

"Damn it don't piss him off, un!" Deidara begged.

"What are you doing Kuzu?"

"Olivia!" Lexy exclaimed, jumping off the cough and running over to envelope the woman in a near bone crushing bear hug. "Gah! Can't breathe!" "Oh sorry."

* * *

Lexy was forced to sit back down by one of Kakuzu's threads, and she pouted with a small mew. "Ass wipe." Deidara snorted a laugh that was quickly covered by the back of his hand.

"Now tell me why you were running down the halls 'mostly naked'." he strained out the last two words with narrowed eyes.

Huffing, the brunette crossed her arms. "We just saw this creepy ass lady up there glaring at us with these glowing red eyes. Happy?" At the question she shot up to duck under the arm Kakuzu had stretched out to catch her and clung around Olivia's leg.

The woman groaned at her childish behavior and dragged her leg around "Come on Lexy! You've just hit another growth spurt! You're getting too big for this!"

It was true. On the day she had planned to leave she completely changed her mind and decided to stay till her older half brother, Steven, was out of college and found a house for them both to share. Two months had already passed and the teen was hitting another growth spurt, now an inch taller than Olivia.

"But scarecrow face is being mean to me~!" she whined, nuzzling her thigh.

Olivia looked up to Kakuzu desperately and the miser slapped his forehead with a sigh.

"I heard that Madara is visiting again, un. Why?" asked the blonde with a frown.

Kakuzu visibly bristled at the sharp glare that was drilling in his head from who he knew was a displeased Uchiha.

"Yes, I heard that too." said the raven.

Sasori walked in tiredly. "Kakuzu I need your help with a few poison recommendations." 'Thank you Sasori'

"Madara's coming back?! WHOOHOO!" hollered the teen, jumping up to run upstairs and to her room.

Everyone stared at the dust cloud she left behind. "Since when did she and Madara become such great friends?!" asked Kakuzu. No one answered.

That girl was full of surprises.

* * *

. . . . . . .

"You owe me for getting you out of that one Kakuzu." hissed the red head, closing the door behind him after the miser walked inside the camera room.

"So what did you need this time?"

Sasori frowned deeply and sat down, pulling up a series of videos.

"Multiple attacks at once this time. And this time I was attacked as well. By one of my own puppets."

The first video he was sitting at his work table, adjusting final measures to the wooden body. It suddenly rose in the air, arms shooting out with poisoned blades. Sasori quickly summoned his cord from his stomach to block the daggers and wrapped it around the puppet to crush it effortlessly.

"Here's another one. Which is where the three were running through the house like headless chickens."

Deidara was screwing the brunette while she rammed mercilessly into Itachi, and right as soon as they reached their releases a tall scrawny white figure appeared before them, and they scrambled all around, grabbing their clothes and running inside.

Kakuzu had to snort at the sight.

And a third video.

It was of an empty hallway, no one in there. "I don't see anything." the miser grumbled, knitting his brows.

* * *

"Just watch."

Loud footsteps were heard, and... A black shadow. No. It was some inhuman creature. Greasy brown fur covered its humanoid body, with talons for feet and a thick tail dragging behind it. Large crooked horns jutting from above it's beady black eyes as it breathed heavily through its ugly snout.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kakuzu murmured, scared or shocked.

It vanished, and the screen flickered before going blank. Then it returned to normal, but the wall...

"Welcome to Hell."

It oozed down in thick red droplets. Like fresh blood.

Kakuzu felt that he going to be sick.

"Madara better hurry his ass up. We're not safe here anymore."

A series of frantic knocks made them turn their heads to the door, and Deidara rushed inside, holding himself up on his knees and breathing hard.

"You guys need to hurry, un. It's Olivia!"

They wasted no time and rushed back to the living room, where everyone but Lexy and Hidan was circling a petite figure that was standing in front of the couch, facing them. Where was Hidan?

It was Olivia. She was staring at nothing, like she was in a trance, her deep sapphire eyes pitch black and her face a sickly pale.

Her mouth opened, and a foul smelling black sludge came out, staining the carpet in the... Substance.

"Olivia!" Kakuzu shouted, his heart hammering. What was wrong with her?

"Demon begone!" a voice shouted, and water was sprinkled onto Olivia, who screamed out as if in pain.

Madara came rushing in with Hidan next to him a bible in hand, both wearing priest clothing.

* * *

Hidan ran in the circle and placed his amulet against her forehead hard enough to leave an imprint of Jashin's symbol. "The power of Jashin compels you!" he yelled, and the screaming stopped.

Olivia slumped forward, eyes rolling back and she slipped into unconsciousness with Hidan's strong arms wrapping securely around her waist.

"Where's Lexy?" Madara demanded, walking up to them. No one said anything, too shocked of the events happening.

"I SAID WHERE IS SHE?!"

Itachi pointed to the ceiling.

"Hidan keep an eye on Olivia and Deidara."

The albino nodded and forced the blonde to sit down, ignoring his demands to explain what was going on and making him hold onto Olivia. "We will explain everything later pansy ass." he growled, silencing the bomber.

"It's about damn time you arrived. You're a priest?" inquired Sasori with a raised brow.

Madara scowled and continued his way up the stairs. "I've been around in my time."

He said nothing else as he kicked down the door and walked inside the bedroom. He glanced around and spotted the girl sitting in a corner, hugging her knees and whispering dark and haunting words in a voice that would forever give him nightmares.

"Sasori leave us alone."

Sasori glanced between them, hesitating, but obliged when the temperatures dropped considerably, leaving the room with scared eyes.


	7. Crucified and Emo Teen

Madara gingerly shut the door as he exit the room with a heartbroken look about his face. Itachi, being the first to notice, shot up from his seat on the sofa next to Kisame, eyes wide with concern, but he said nothing.

"She is unharmed." Madara assured them, yet his lips quivered in a shaky frown, as if he was about to cry.

"If she isn't hurt then why are you upset?" Kisame inquired, brows furrowing in worry. He liked the teen a lot, maybe felt a bit possessive of her.

This time Madara really did cry out, falling to his knees as tears spilled past the hands that covered his face. "She's dead! Sh-sh-she's gone!"

Olivia felt something inside of her break. Lexy... Was dead? Shaking her head she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "But you said she is unharmed. So how is she dead?"

The eldest Uchiha hiccuped and looked up to meet her sapphire eyes. "She's been- she won't answer me. She just sits there staring at nothing." he stammered out.

"My beloved niece." he whimpered out, curling up to hug his knees. "I'm such a failure of an adoptive uncle."

Olivia didn't dare stay a moment longer and rushed up the stairs to yank the door open. Lexy was sitting on the edge of the bed, face downcast and back hunched.

Warily, the petite woman stepped over to the brunette, an empty and cold feeling spreading about as she got closer to her friend. She was finally standing in front of the teen.

"Lexy?" She tapped her shoulder gently.

"Lexy." she spoke more firmly, nudging the girl's shoulder.

* * *

When the empty aura in the room became too intense and she felt she was on the verge of tears she screamed out her name.

The men downstairs looked up at the ceiling at the sound of Olivia's voice hollering, becoming alarmed when a loud smack quickly followed after.

Nodding to each other they all ran up the stairs to the room, leaving Madara to the barely manageable task of informing Tobi and Zetsu.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" asked Hidan, utterly confused about the issue.

"Answer me Lexy!" Another slap was directed onto the teen's face, forcing it to turn sharply. Both of her cheeks were covered with red handprints.

Sasori grabbed Olivia's wrist before she could strike her again. "Kisame bush her bangs from her eyes." he instructed the brute.

The shark man did as told, and instantly jumped back with a shocked face. Itachi pushed his lover out the way so they could all see. They all gasped, with Olivia's muffled cry added in as she covered her mouth, clear droplets streaming down her cheeks.

Her pools of melted chocolate were completely lifeless. Empty. Like her very soul wasn't there anymore. She was truly gone. Closed into herself.

"Hey." Kisame spoke, lightly patting her cheek in hopes to get a rise out of her. "Kitten you there?"

He felt his own eyes well up as he bit his lip. There was nothing is those usually fire lit orbs. No mischief. No happiness. Not even sorrow. They were just... Empty.

Zetsu came in with Tobi's arm over his shoulders, his own arm wrapped around his lover's waist.

"Why is Olivee crying?" asked the black haired boy, who had his mask clutched in his free hand.

When he turned his attention to the unresponsive girl he gasped, forcefully shoving Zetsu off him and limping over to her.

"Loo Loo? Answer Tobi!" he demanded, shaking her shoulders, nearly ready to pounce her.

Zetsu rushed over to keep him in a secure hold and away from the teen. "Madara told us what happened, though he was crying. (So this is what happened to make him go in hysterics.)"


	8. Wake Up

Everyone sat quietly at the kitchen table, silverware clinking lightly against the plates. Sasori had managed to finally get Lexy downstairs to join them for dinner, and it was even worse when she was eating.

She kept missing her mouth several times before actually inserting it to take a bite, and even chewing the food seemed to take ages. Sasori eventually used his chakra strings to help her eat.

Madara, not being able to stand watching her acting like this, stifled a few sobs and excused himself to the living room. They could all easily hear him crying still. Olivia soon followed his example, but instead retreated to her room with Tobi on her tail.

Having had enough Kakuzu pushed his chair out, sent a sharp glare to the zombie like teenager, and stomped out to the living room.

He needed answers to why the bastard was so close to the brunette. Let alone close enough to where he'd actually CRY of all things. He could understand why Olivia was so upset seeing as they were very close friends and all, and Tobi would've gotten this upset over anyone he claimed as a friend.

But why Madara?

* * *

Spotting the raven haired man sitting on the couch he sat next to him, not being able to keep the worried expression off his face.

"Mind telling me why you two are so close Madara?" he grumbled out, forcing his tone to sound soft.

He didn't expect the older man to suddenly lean against his shoulder, eyes puffy and cheeks red and wet with tears.

"She's my adoptive niece." he croaked out. "About a week after she came me and her kind of got together since we both shared a lot in common."

Kakuzu knitted his brows in confusion and relaxed his tensed body. He could sense that this was going to be a rather long story, and he might ruin it if he interrupted him by calling him a pedophile.

"We took it slow at first, and believe it or not we felt... Close. It was love, but we mistook it for the wrong kind of love, which was why it felt awkward when we took it took to the bed." Madara let out a shuddering sigh before continuing.

"We signed adoption papers, thus making her my niece and I her uncle." A new wave of tears came down.

"I'm the only family she has other than her older brother that is capable of caring for her without making her life a stressful hell. And I failed to protect- to protect her." he stuttered at the end.

With shifty eyes glancing about to make sure no one was watching Kakuzu awkwardly reached a hand around and gently patted the man's back.

'She has family issues? Who knew?' he told himself.

"Do you know of a way to bring her back by chance?" he asked, inwardly relieved when Madara pushed himself off of his shoulder.

"Not really," he sniffed out. "But I suppose if you could somehow wake up her offensive side, bring back a bit of fire, it would be a good start."

With the new information and fully intent on making his lover stop crying Kakuzu gently nudged the Uchiha off with a mutter of gratitude and walked upstairs to Olivia's room.

* * *

She was still sobbing like no tomorrow on the bed, curled up on the sheets. Tapping her shoulder Kakuzu sat next to her form as she slowly wiped her face and turned to him.

He quickly prepared himself for the oncoming hug, wrapping his arms around her frame with a sigh as she got his shirt wet.

"I think I figured out how to help her." he uttered, and was immediately bombarded by demands to tell her.

Grabbing the hands that were pulling at his collar he pecked her cheek, his lips brushing her skin as he mumbled, "You're not going to like it though."

Pulling away she stared at him. "What's the idea?"

Kakuzu pursed his lips together, steeling himself for the beating he was sure to get for even coming up with it, but in the first place it was Madara's fault for even giving him the information.

"We'll have to break her again by raping her."

The slap on his cheek stung like a bitch, but it was well worth it when she murmured. "How are we going to do that?"

Before he could open his open his mouth to reply the door opened with a small creak, and they both looked up to see Lexy walking in slowly like a zombie.

* * *

Kakuzu led Olivia off the bed with him and Lexy soon sat down in the same spot where he had seconds ago, staring blankly at the wall.

Olivia nodded to her lover and walked over to her, bending slightly to be eye level with her. She bit her lip, glancing over to Kakuzu who simply gave her a nod, and she gulped, leaning in to kiss the teen.

Two small hands pushed against her stomach, but the strength of it was very weak, so she grabbed the wrists and pushed the girl onto her back, pinning them above her head as she kissed the brunette's lips harshly.

A small whimper was heard as the teen began to squirm, trying to break free of the woman's grasp. Olivia forcefully pried her lips apart with her tongue and shoved it inside to explore hungrily, yet still with tears pricking at her eyes.

Lexy suddenly shook her head to break the kiss, breathing hard. "Stop... I don't want to." she spoke hoarsely, her eyes still blank.

Nearly sobbing Olivia growled out. "I don't care! I want the old Lexy back!" and she attacked her neck again to earn a pained groan.

She never was this dominating with anyone, and for some reason having the girl so vulnerable, so weak, set her blood on fire in a whole new way. And she loved it.

Roughly, she grabbed the collar of Lexy's shirt and tore it straight down the middle as hard as she could and the girl jumped.

Bountiful bosoms bounced out and she kept the girl's hands together with one of her own as her free one went down to fondle a breast, groaning to herself at the delicate moan the brunette let out.

* * *

"Please wake up Lexy." she panted out, kissing her neck to leave dark love bites.

"O-Olivia... Stop." Lexy whimpered out.

Olivia sat up to slap her hard on the cheek. This was NOT Lexy. She would've already torn her clothes off and doing who knows what by now.

Suddenly her body felt like it was being stretched, and was growing quickly. Pulling away Olivia looked at herself. She was... A man?

Hearing a chuckle she turned her face to Kakuzu, who moved his hands down from a hand seal.

"A temporary gender switch jutsu I figured out not long after the incident." he answered her silent question with a smirk.

The miser crawled onto the bed with them and switched them about so that Lexy was pinned between two rippling torsos.

Lexy was starting to cry now, pushing and wiggling fruitlessly as her shorts were torn off. Ignoring her pleas both men, although one is originally female, stripped themselves.

Olivia pressed two fingers inside her entrance, not caring to be gentle even when she screamed out in discomfort.

"Just fucking wake up!" she yelled, jamming the digits all the way in and pressing their chests flush together.

* * *

Lexy screamed out in obvious pain, her eyes opening for a moment to show a glint of something she was looking for, but it was only for a second.

Olivia gripped her shaft and used what juices she managed to get from the girl and her precum as a lube and she positioned herself while Kakuzu followed suit at Lexy's prostate after roughly fingering her.

Forcing themselves not to care, or to appear that they cared, both lovers jammed themselves in to the hilt, groaning at her tightness, even snarling on Kakuzu's part. The brunette screamed at them to get out, that it hurt.

They were well aware that they didn't quite prepare her enough, but that was part of the plan.

Relentlessly they rammed into her, with Olivia smiling slightly when her screaming turned to moans. Olivia grunted when she clamped tightly onto her, causing her cock to spasm and release at the same time with her. Kakuzu had to thrust a few more before reaching his release seeing as his resistance was stronger.

"Olivia... Why the hell did you stop?"

The man turned woman looked up in shock at the irritated face that was glaring heatedly at her. With a joyous laugh she hugged the girl's face, nuzzling her cheek.

* * *

"You're back!" she exclaimed.

"You bet I'm back babe, and hot." she muttered the last part with a blush.

She leaned back against Kakuzu's chest with a seductive pout. "Can you fuck me some more please?"

Both girls tilted their heads up to the miser that was stacked under them with pleading looks. With a sigh Kakuzu mumbled something about Hidan being right about bitches in heat and suddenly gave Lexy a hard thrust, already rock hard once again.

* * *

. . . . . .

Lexy may have been fast enough to dodge Tobi's daily glomps but she was far from being prepared for Madara's tackle of deathly worry. Right as soon as she hopped off the last stair she was on the floor by an overprotective adoptive father/uncle.

Everyone circled them with bright grins, some of them only smiling because they could be heard for possibly miles.

"Loo Loo! Tobi missed you!" exclaimed the masked man as he formed a group hug with her and Madara.

"Oh please, I was gone for only one day or something." she replied, blushing as he snuggled her chest, then snickering when Madara snapped at him to stop molesting her.

The End?

. . . . .

* * *

"Nah, not quite." muttered the brunette, clicking the mouse so the computer screen switched to the next chapter of Stolen Kisses.

"Reading fan fiction again, un?" asked Deidara as he nearly walked past.

She shook her head. "Nah, just checking for mistakes and rereading old material that might come in handy."

The blonde leaned over her shoulder, skimming the lines before covering his nose. "D-Danna, un?!"

Lexy glanced over her shoulder to see him peeking and quickly turned off the computer with a blush. "Let's go sit at the sofa."

Deidara nodded, mind still swimming with images of his lover sleeping with that... Girl. He face palmed and quickened his pace to plop down on the couch with the brunette.

Minutes later Kisame, Madara, Sasori, and Kakuzu walked in with fresh cups of coffee. Lexy smirked at Kakuzu. "Rough night?" she asked referring to when she spiked Hidan's alcohol.

The miser scowled as he took a seat in his Lay Z Boy. "You were just as bad after Kisame took your virginity."

Said man and Madara spat out their drinks. The latter have the brute a fixed glare that made him shiver in fear. "You raped my niece?!" he shouted, flames literally dancing in his glowing red eyes.

Carefully placing his mug on the coffee table Kisame slowly sat up and backed away. "It's not like I raped her, she was all for it!" he nearly tripped over the table. "She didn't tell me to stop!"

Realising that nothing was getting to the Uchiha he turned and hightailed for the front door, more than happy to run for miles if it meant to get away from the man that looked very intent on neutering him with his bare hands.

Sasori watched silently, as did Kakuzu except that he muttering something about keeping his mouth shut. Deidara kept glancing to the red head with a blush. Lexy. . . .

She was off in la la land at remembering the shower incident.


End file.
